vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichika (Izuna)
Summary Ichika is a supporting character from Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja and its sequel. She is an easygoing fisherwoman who was looking for a man stronger than her to marry. However, due to her huge strength, no man was ever able to beat her, and so she changed her prerequisites for her husband to be a good cook. She eventually gets married with Sakichi, a fisherman from Suirei Village, but soon gets bored of being a housewife and decides to join Izuna in her adventures to see some action. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Name: Ichika Origin: Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Gender: Female Age: Likely mid-20s Classification: Human, Fisherwoman Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon mastery in swords, armor, and boots, Proficiency in shuriken, kunai, caltrops and bombs, Martial Arts and Proficiency in Hand-to-Hand combat, Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Very resistant to BFR (unaffected by Yami-Uchi), 4th Wall Awareness, Fictional world acknowledgment, Can harm intangible and divine beings |-|With Weapons=Damage Boost (on divine beings/gods), Very resistant to (status effects, Mind Control, [Corruption, Fear Manipulation, curses, fire, water, electricity and Power Nullification) from various weapons, Corruption, Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation, Exorcism, Flight, Power Nullification (againt projectiles of any sort), Resurrection, Can steal items |-|With Talismans=Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (paralysis, confusion, anchoring, binding, sleep, blindness), Statistics Reduction, Resuscitation, Item Repairing, BFR, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Damage Boost (critical hit guarantee), Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Invisibility, Healing |-|With Orbs & Pills=Statistics Amplification, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement (confusion, blindness, poison), Corruption, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Scales to Izuna and Abyss), Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Speed: Likely Superhuman running speed, Subsonic+ combat/reaction speed (She can dodge arrows shot from right in front of her by jumping a few meters aside), up to Supersonic with some talismans and weapons (which increase her combat speed by x2 and x3), Faster casting speed/attack speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Town Class, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Durability: At least Town level, Higher with weapons and defensive talismans (Scales to Izuna) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (She can keep fighting even after getting severely beat up or having her stamina drained.) Range: Extended Human Melee range with swords and boots; Tens of meters with energy manipulation; Hundreds of meters with some talismans Standard Equipment: Talismans, several weapons (swords, armguards, boots, shuriken, kunai, caltrops, bombs), staves, healing items and pills Intelligence: Ichika is decently smart, has good intuition and instincts, and is very capable and adaptable when in action. Weaknesses: None notable, outside of game mechanics. Talismans cost Spirit Points to use (SP) that Ichika has a limit of. Everytime she gets hit, she loses 1 SP. The lower her SP gauge is, the weaker her attacks will be (Those aspects are likely exaggerated for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | With weapons | With talismans | With Orbs & Pills Note: It is possible for a single weapon to have every talisman and weapon ability in the game through repeated use of the Tsukumo talisman. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Trap Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Poison Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Married Characters Category:Tier 7